


Отдайте мне моего ребёнка

by Blondunishka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: После смерти Пеппер Тони замкнулся в себе, и совсем не уделяет внимания своему несовершеннолетнему сыну Питеру. Младший Старк растёт замкнутым и робким, постоянно ищущим внимания отца. Жизнь на базе со Мстителями и новые способности меняют не только самого Питера, но и отношения с отцом.По заявке: «Тони Старк отец Питера Паркера, но не любит его»
Relationships: Tony Stark|Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Тони Старк был паршивым отцом. Об этом знали три человека во всём мире: сам Тони, его сын и психотерапевт, к которому попал Питер в возрасте шести лет с задержкой в развитии. Маленький Старк тяжело пережил смерть матери, ещё тяжелее он переживал холодность отца. Попав к миссис Паркер — приятной сорокалетней женщине с большим опытом в области клинической детской и подростковой психотерапии, Питер продолжал к ней ходить на протяжении восьми лет. Конечно, Тони Старк выбрал лучшего психотерапевта для сына, иначе и быть не могло. Мэй Паркер была деликатна и добросердечна, Питер ей доверял. Но главное, ей доверял сам Старк. Для него миссис Паркер была решением всех проблем Питера. Питер замкнут, у него снизились оценки, он ни с кем не общается в школе, он с кем-то подрался — всё это разгребала Мэй. Тони отделывался от сына парой вдохновляющих — как ему казалось, фраз, иногда он читал нотации о том, что можно было делать или нельзя, а в случае, если Питер не следовал его правилам, он мог его наказать — оставить под домашним арестом. Кстати, наказание это было пустяком для интровертного Питера. Но Тони, будучи когда-то сам непоседой и гулякой, казалось, что он невероятно строг. Старк был плох в чтении чужих чувств, иначе бы он понял, что самым страшным наказанием для Питера было его невнимание. И по большей части Питер чувствовал себя наказанным всё время. Ещё больше ему не хватало прикосновений, простых человеческих родительских прикосновений. Когда-то Тони, беря на работу Пеппер, даже не подозревая, что она станет его женой, сказал ей, что если она хочет работать на него, то должна запомнить несколько простых правил: не мешать ему, когда он работал в мастерской, не читать ему нотаций и ничего не давать ему в руки. Последнее мисс Поттс показалось забавным, учитывая то, сколь неразборчив Старк был в сексе. Получалось, он мог каждую ночь спать с новой партнёршей, но не мог пожать чужую протянутую руку, взять чашку кофе или документы. После смерти Пеппер ОКР Старка усилилось. Теперь он вовсе не терпел прикосновений. Уложить ребёнка спать стало самым настоящим испытанием. Питер, тихо ревущий в своей комнате, отказывающийся от обеда и ужина, лез к нему, ища утешения, а Старк не мог ему дать ничего, потому что сам был опустошён и не видел причин для того, чтобы жить. Ребёнок такой причиной так и не стал. Однажды, не выдержав истерики Питера, он накричал на него, сказав, чтобы тот немедленно ложился спать, иначе он отправит его учиться в закрытую школу. Старк до сих пор помнил испуганные округлившиеся глаза мальчика. Через пять минут тот действительно лёг и усиленно делал вид, что спит. Разочарование от собственного поступка и циничное «взять на вооружение» сформировали в нём нового родителя: хладнокровного, жёсткого, иногда взрывного. Последнего Питер очень боялся. Сам не знал почему, ведь отец никогда не бил его, не наказывал страшнее этого бессмысленного домашнего ареста, но, должно быть, отцовский взгляд — больной и уставший, разочарованный, не им, а всем происходящим, пугал его. Питер ужасно любил Тони, любил до быстрого сердцебиения, когда тот подходил к нему ближе, чем на метр, до сбивающегося дыхания, до заикания — Старк всерьёз отправил его тогда к неврологу. Он не подозревал, что ребёнок реагировал так потому, что не видел отца две недели и ужасно соскучился, но боялся чем-то рассердить его. Питер очень старался, старался быть хорошим и прилежным, старался не мешать и вместе с этим быть рядом с Тони, но тот как будто не замечал его. 

Мэй на сеансах всегда поощряла попытки Питера вовлечь отца в разговор или в совместные занятия, но заранее знала, что, скорее всего, у ребёнка ничего не выйдет. Она ненавидела Старка, потому что не понимала, как можно было не любить Питера. 

— Как у тебя дела с отцом? — спрашивала она в очередной раз, хотя отлично знала, что никак. Но ей было важно то, как Питер воспринимал этот «никак». Она надеялась, что мальчик найдёт кого-то ещё, к кому сможет привязаться, кто в ответ также сможет полюбить Питера. Миссис Паркер сама любила его, но, к сожалению, не имела права на эти чувства, потому что, прежде всего, была врачом Питера, а уже потом его другом. 

— Эм, — Питер тёр висок, растягивал манжеты свитера, — ну знаете, Тони… отец, — тут же поправился он, — он сейчас очень занят. И мы нечасто видимся… вот. 

Это «он сейчас очень занят» повторялось из раза в раз. Мэй понимала, что управление корпорацией — дело нелёгкое, опять-таки мистер Старк умудрился стать национальным героем, только миссис Паркер не понимала, почему Тони Старку нужно было брать ответственность за весь мир, когда он элементарно не мог взять её за одного единственного человека — собственного сына. Тони любили миллионы, а он не был способен любить всего одного ребёнка. 

— Питер, — голос у Мэй мягкий, почти материнский, — родители часто заняты, но это не значит, что они совсем не видят своих детей. Скажи честно, сколько раз на неделе вы разговаривали?

— Ну…раза два или три, точно не помню, — миссис Паркер смотрела на него внимательным взглядом, и Питер, устыдившись вранью, признался: — Один.

На самом деле Питеру было стыдно ещё и за то, что собственный отец пренебрегал им. Будто он делал что-то неправильно, будто он какой-то не такой, раз не был нужен мистеру Старку — это обращение всё чаще звучало в голове Питера, потому что куда бы он не сопровождал отца, всюду звучало почтенное мистер Старк. Питер старался скрыть пренебрежение старшего Старка даже от Мэй, хотя она-то знала всё про него, про отца, и про стыд Питера тоже. 

— О чём вы говорили?

— Так, о разном.

— О чём конкретно?

Питер помнил каждый разговор с Тони, потому что они очень редко случались. Младший Старк ловил каждое слово, произнесённое отцом. Иногда он так сильно скучал по нему, что тайком смотрел видео-интервью с ним. «Знал бы кто, поднял на смех», — думал Питер, даже не подозревая, насколько это было не смешно. 

— Он спросил всё ли у меня хорошо в школе, а у меня всегда всё хорошо, и я так и сказал ему. Потом я спросил, как у него дела, а у него обычно… Он не любит заниматься делами компании, в основном он любит мастерить и там у него тоже полный порядок.

— Почему бы вам вместе не использовать это время? 

— Что? — Питер оторвался от рассматривания своих рук и удивлённо посмотрел на миссис Паркер. 

— Почему бы вам вместе не проводить в мастерской? Или тебе там не нравится?

— Нет, мне там очень нравится, — ответил Питер и опять потёр висок, — там круто. Просто Тони не любит, когда я ему мешаю.

Мэй поджала губы. Питер стал часто сбиваться, называя отца по имени, и это было тревожным звонком. Но как объяснить это зарвавшемуся миллиардеру? Он думает, что, отдав сына на терапию, решил все свои проблемы. Не Питера, свои.

Так оно шло довольно долго, пока Старк не купил участок загородом и не построил башню Мстителей, переехав туда вместе с сыном. Теперь, чтобы добраться до Мэй, Питеру приходилось ехать около часа с Хэппи. Зато в башне обнаружилось множество взрослых, которые сразу полюбили его. Раньше Питер получал поддержку только от Нэда и Мэй, теперь же на его стороне оказались почти все Мстители. Питеру особенно нравился Брюс Беннер, к слову, его отец тоже выделял его среди остальных. С ним Старк мог работать в мастерской целыми днями и не раздражаться. Питер опять чувствовал себя неполноценным. А ещё он ощущал то, что звалось ревностью, но сделать ничего не мог, да и Брюс ему очень нравился. Неизменно сравнивая себя с ним, Питер понимал, почему отец предпочитал ему компанию учёного. 

Был правильный капитан Америка, который в общении с подростками провалился, как и Старк. Все его разговоры с Питером походили на социальную рекламу. Кэп настоятельно рекомендовал младшему Старку вовремя ложиться спать, есть овощи, не употреблять «нехороших» слов. Питеру было четырнадцать, но кэп называл слова типа: дрянь, чёрт и хрен — нехорошими. 

Намного лучше справлялась Наташа. Она быстро нашла общий язык с Питером, возможно потому, что была женщиной. Её Питер действительно полюбил. В каждой сильной женщине младший Старк видел свою мать. Он видел её и в Мэй тоже, но понимал, что она его психотерапевт. Наташа же почти всегда была рядом. Как и мать Питера, она никогда не церемонилась с Тони, ловко затыкая его. В такие моменты Питер побаивался её, хотя Наташа никогда не применяла свой сарказм на нём. 

Клинт был единственным, к кому Питер мог прийти с любой проблемой. Увидев его впервые, младший Старк решил для себя, что к стрелку лучше не соваться, слишком уж мрачным тот был. И конечно, Питер никак не мог предположить, что у такого человека могут быть дети. Клинт быстро распознал в младшем Старке жажду привязанности. То, с каким отчаянием Питер иногда смотрел на Мстителей, не осталось незамеченным Бартоном. Мальчишка, казалось, чувствовал себя лишним, и Клинт понимал почему. Тони Старк никогда не показывал Питеру своего расположения, а всякий ребенок в незнакомой ситуации, прежде всего, опирается на взрослого: как себя вести, с кем можно говорить, а с кем нельзя, что можно делать, а что нельзя. В понимании Старка нельзя было всё, кроме того, что было можно, а должно было быть наоборот. 

— Это Питер, — сухо представил Старк сына Мстителям. — Думаю, ты о них и так всё знаешь, — добавил он, обращаясь уже к Питеру. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал младший Старк робко.

— Ты его усыновил? — спросила Наташа бесцеремонно. Ни от кого не укрылось, как Питер вздрогнул после её вопроса.

— Думаешь, моя благотворительность принимает такие уродливые формы? — спросил Старк язвительно. — Да ты сегодня сама любезность. 

— Он совсем не похож на тебя, — сказала Нат. — Прости, малыш, — добавила она, обращаясь уже к Питеру, — но это комплимент тебе. 

Питер не нашёлся что ответить. Потом он не раз вспоминал эти слова, рассматривая себя в зеркало и думая, а может, он на самом деле приёмный? Тогда холодность отца была объяснима.

Старк больше ничего не сказал о Питере. Не потому, что считал это личным, просто не посчитал нужным. В конце концов, у каждого на базе своя комната, они будут редко видеться и Питеру вовсе не нужно… Впервые, заметив хохочущего Питера в компании Клинта и Нат, он оторопел. Эти трое сидели в гостиной перед экраном и рубились в Lego Marvel Heroes. Нат играла за Халка и крушила всё вокруг, Клинт возмущался тем, что она выбрала не своего персонажа.

— Я могу выбирать, кого захочу, — сказала Нат. — А будешь бухтеть, я на тебя здание обрушу. 

— Читер, — сказал Клинт и пихнул Наташу плечом. 

— Не завидуй, просто признай, тебе и в голову не пришло выбрать кого-то, кроме себя. У тебя или плохо с фантазией, или ты как Старк — нарцисс. Пит, ну ты где, чего в хвосте плетёшься?

— Да, для Железного человека ты слишком осторожный, — сказал Клинт. — Старк вечно в самое пекло бросается.

— Осторожный Тони Старк, — фыркнула Романова.

— Не-не, разумный Тони Старк, — подхватил Бартон. 

Питер только что смеявшийся от перепалки этих двоих, сейчас был напряжён до боли в мышцах. Слушать об отце такое было неприятно, с другой стороны, он понимал, что эти подтрунивания над отцом были добрыми. Другое дело, что сам Питер относился к таким шуткам слишком серьёзно, ведь ему никогда не позволялось шутить.

— Эй, Пит, ну ты чего? — спросила Наташа. Фигурка железного человека на экране стояла как-то потеряно.

— Да так, задумался, — отмахнулся Питер. 

— Над разумным Тони Старком? — спросил Клинт весело.

— Типа того, — соврал младший Старк.

Тони, стоявший всё это время в тёмном холле, так и не обнаружил себя перед ними. Его сын играл за Железного человека, что ж, это было ожидаемо. Обычно ведь дети так и делают, да? Раз Питер его ребёнок, то очевидно, что его любимый герой — Железный человек. Старк осознавал, что это не его заслуга. Питер мог любить его так же, как и остальные дети, которые вовсе не знали Тони Старка, потому что, в сущности, его сын совсем ничего о нём не знал. Понимание этого не то чтобы неприятно кольнуло, но поселило в Старке какую-то тревожность. Разве было нормально то, что Питер играл со Мстителями и так наслаждался этим? Наверно если бы он играл с Тони, а он никогда не играл с Тони, он бы заикался и страшно тупил. Старк припомнил все те разы, когда он занимался с Питером хоть чем-то. Всякий раз это была инициатива сына, и это всегда быстро заканчивалось. Тони надоедало, он начинал злиться, называл Питера тупым. Это было несправедливо, конечно. Как бы сильно Старк не забивал на сына, он был прекрасно осведомлён об его успехах в школе. Классный руководитель Питера регулярно надоедал Тони своими хвалебными отзывами, пока тот не заблокировал все его входящие звонки. Теперь Старку регулярно приходили бумажные приглашения на родительские собрания, куда Тони не ходил, посылая Хэппи. А классный руководитель опять отправлял новое приглашение на имя Старка, замечая, что был бы рад поговорить с самим мистером Старком на предмет выдающихся успехов его сына, и его будущем. 

— Мне нужно что-то знать? — спросил Тони, выбрасывая очередное письмо от Харрингтона. Питер тщательно разделывал свой стейк. Уставившись на отца, он нахмурился. 

— Ты о собрании? Нет, всё хорошо.

— Тогда я пошлю как всегда Хэппи.

Питер кивнул, а сидевший рядом Бартон поперхнулся.

— Чего? — спросил он, уставившись сначала на Питера, а потом на Тони. — Хэппи на собрание? 

— Тебя это не касается, — сказал Старк, включая кофе-машину. 

— Серьёзно? Ты отправляешь водителя на родительское собрание? Старк, ты совсем больной? 

— Мистер Бартон, это ерунда, Хэппи всегда ездит… — начал было Питер, но увидев, что Клинт его не слушал, закрыл рот.

— Не водитель, а начальник службы безопасности, — сказал Старк весело. — Он обижается на водителя.

— Да наплевать, на что он там обижается. Почему ты не сходишь сам? 

— Потому что собрания нужны только для отстающих. А Питер — лучший ученик школы, да, Пит? — Старк подошёл к сыну сзади и неловко похлопал того по плечу. Питер окаменел.

— Да, — выдавил он из себя, улыбаясь.

— Вообще-то и для того, чтобы узнать, чем он в школе занимается, и вообще всё ли у него хорошо.

— Тебе стоит поговорить об этом с кэпом, — предложил Тони, наливая себе кофе. — Он с радостью обсудит с тобой все эти…моменты. А у меня есть дела.

— Что это за дела? Речь ведь не о ком-то там, а о Питере.

— Это тот самый разговор, который я точно хочу пропустить, — сказал Тони, сбегая из кухни.

Поражённый Клинт перевёл взгляд на молчавшего Питера. 

— И ты ничего ему не скажешь? — спросил он у младшего Старка. 

— А что я должен сказать? 

— Что ты должен сказать? Ты…Парень, в твоём возрасте никто не хочет, чтобы родители приходили в школу, но ты лучший ученик, а он просто так говорит, что у него есть дела поважнее. И ты спрашиваешь, что ты должен сказать? Как минимум, не сидеть и не делать вид, что всё в порядке.

— Но он никогда не ходил, — сказал Питер, смущённый такой резкой реакцией Клинта. 

Бартон был потрясён. Ему хотелось врезать Старку и как следует встряхнуть мальчишку. Какого чёрта вообще происходило? Почему эти двое вели себя так, будто им плевать друг на друга? Ведь он видел, как невнимание Тони задевало Питера, но тогда почему он молча сносил всё это? 

— Знаешь, — сказал Клинт, смотря на часы, — у меня сегодня совершенно нет дел. Думаю, что у Нат тоже.

— Вы хотите… — Питер даже подумать об этом боялся. Разве могло быть такое, чтобы двое Мстителей потратили несколько часов на то, чтобы сходить в его школу? Да нет, этого точно не могло быть, это всё ему кажется. Это он себе придумал. 

— Мы сходим вместо этого упёртого… закрой уши, Пит, — сказал Бартон, и младший Старк, улыбнувшись, закрыл уши руками. Это стало уже традицией, когда кто-то хотел из Мстителей выразиться, он всегда просил Питера не подслушивать нехорошие слова, а то кэп расстроится.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> глава-флешбэк

На самом деле Тони Старк был ужасно привязчив, именно поэтому в свою бурную молодость он менял партнёрш как перчатки. Он никогда не спал дважды с одной женщиной, при этом многие из них потом становились его хорошими приятельницами, «бывшие подружки» — так их называла Пеппер. Старк дорожил ими. Пока, конечно, у него не появилась настоящая семья: Пеппер и маленький Питер. Когда Пеппер сказала, что беременна, Тони так испугался, что даже не знал, как реагировать. Говард не слишком-то жаловал сына, никогда не проявлял привязанности, не говорил, что любил его, не касался. Когда Тони вырос, став тем самым бесшабашным талантливым молодым человеком, Говард как будто и вовсе махнул на сына рукой. Тони говорил себе, что ему всё равно, что любви матери ему хватит за двоих, но на самом деле он просто заменял нехватку внимания отца интересом совершенно посторонних ему людей. Выходки, недостойные по мнению всё того же Говарда не только фамилии Старк, но и просто взрослого ответственного человека, привлекали к Тони много людей: хороших и не очень, сочувствующих и равнодушных — но все они, прежде всего, были чужими. Младший Старк заполнял этими людьми-однодневками пустоту в том месте, где должна была быть его личность, но её там не было, потому что Говард Старк не рассказал Тони Старку, что значит быть человеком, что значит быть сыном и отцом. Он не дал ему ничего, кроме наследства и огромной ответственности. Кто такой этот Тони Старк? Что за человек? Как и большинство нарциссов, Тони ничего не знал о себе самом, потому что знать было нечего. Его личность состояла из побед, подтверждающих авторитетность и нужность, подтверждающих его право быть. 

У него появилось занятное развлечение — раздражать взрослых серьёзных мужчин, напоминающих ему отца. Он хорошо развлёкся, когда занял кресло директора StarkIn, представ сначала перед советом, а потом и перед военными. Последние были уверены, что он ни на что не годен. Сколько же там было этих серьёзных мужчин в погонах и как они на него смотрели, как на ничтожество. Что ж, он не только доказал им, насколько они нуждались в нём, но и сумел вывести из себя почти каждого. Обадайя смотрел на все его выходки сквозь пальцы. Долгое время Тони считал его своим благословением, друг отца совсем не походил на Говарда. Бизнесмен, нежели учёный, снисходительный к юному гению, по-своему заботливый, почти второй отец. Его предательство остро ударило по Старку. Надо же, мир опять показал ему, что он бесконечно одинок. Пеппер, Хэппи и Роуди — вот вся его семья. И Тони заставлял их своими выходками заботиться о себе, будто родителей, в которых остро нуждался всю свою жизнь. Старк любил, когда Роудс, ворча о его несерьёзности, в следующее мгновение, увидев очередную разработку друга, восклицал, что Тони гений, и говорил это так, будто гордился им как самый близкий человек. Он обожал, когда Пеппер приходила в его мастерскую просто так, чтобы принести ему кофе, который он не просил, или чтобы напомнить ему о том, что нужно поесть. И Тони был бесконечно растроган каждый раз, когда Хэппи по собственной инициативе покупал ему чизбургеры и с мрачным лицом давал их ему. Тони никогда бы не признался ни одному из них, насколько сильно его трогают все эти мелочи. Нет, он высмеивал Роуди, он говорил Пеппер, чтобы она не мешала ему работать, он замечал Хэппи, что тот решил, видимо, превратить его в самого себя, намекая на немаленькую комплектацию водителя начальника безопасности. 

Когда родился Питер, Тони понял, что с ним он не сможет быть таким, каким был с другими людьми. Нет, это он должен стать родителем, это ему нужно будет заботиться о карапузе, читать нотации, следить за тем, чтобы он куда-то не вляпался. Этот новый и страшный опыт испугал его. Хорошо, что Пеппер всегда была рядом, хорошо, что Пеппер, в отличие от него выросла в нормальной семье, хорошо, что Пеппер была способна на любовь, даже к такому изуродованному и искалеченному человеку, как Тони. Старк долгое время боялся касаться Питера, такой он был маленький и хрупкий. Ему казалось, что он случайно уронит его или сделает что-то не так. Когда карапуз подрос и стал больше походить на человека, Тони обнаружил, что он ему нравится чуть больше. Всё-таки сложно испытывать что-то к существу, которое только плачет и гадит под себя. 

Питер учился ходить, а Тони хмуро смотрел за ним, периодически отвлекаясь на чертежи. Пацан был упёртым, сразу видно Старк, падал и тут же вставал, опять падал.

— Эй, Пит, — позвал его Тони, — иди к папе.

Старший Старк раскинул руки, чувствуя себя идиотом. К папе… Это он-то папа? Возможно, это перестанет звучать так абсурдно, если повторить миллиард раз? Что ж, Питеру придётся постараться, чтобы это произошло, пока Старк не ощущал себя никаким папой, даже родителем и то не ощущал. 

Карапуз, услышав Тони, неловко приземлился на попу, обернулся на его голос. До отца было недалеко — всего два метра, но для малыша это было невероятным расстоянием. 

— Давай, Питти, докажи, что ты тоже Старк, — подначивал его Тони.

Питти принял вызов, но дойти, конечно, не смог. Устав на середине пути, он бросил это гиблое дело и просто пополз. Старк решил, что это почти победа. Вовремя признать поражение — на это нужно иметь мужество, которого у него самого не было.

Когда Питер подрос и начал болтать без устали, повторяя за взрослыми, коверкая язык и выдумывая совершенно невообразимые конструкции несуществующих слов, Тони готов был взывать. Как Пеппс выдерживала это? Как его отец выдерживал это? Почему дети такие шумные? Почему узнав, слово «почему», узнав не только его звучание, но и значение, они тут же начинают задавать его к месту и не очень — в основном не очень. И почему, чёрт побери, этот ребёнок такой любопытный? У Тони в конце концов есть дела, он никак не может закончить нового марка, а вместо этого должен сидеть с ребёнком, потому что Пеппер ушла на благотворительный вечер… без него, потому что: 

— Ты раньше никогда не ходил со мной, с чего вдруг сейчас?

— Мы давно не были вместе? — Старк сидел в гардеробной на мягком пуфе, тоскливо наблюдая за тем, как Пеппер выбирала туфли. 

— Попробуй ещё раз, — сказала она насмешливо. 

— Ты будешь пить, слушать дурацкие шутки лизоблюдов, а я буду вытирать ему сопли и кормить кашей. Где справедливость? 

— Не его, а нашего сына, — сказала Пеппер, надевая нежно голубые лодочки. 

— Мы можем позвать няню, — предложил Тони. 

— Он и так слишком много времени проводит с ней. Ты ещё помнишь, что это наш ребёнок? — Пеппер взяла в тон к туфлям сумочку, — Мне кажется, ещё немного, и он перестанет узнавать в нас родителей. 

Она подошла к мужу и поцеловала его. 

— Будь умницей, — попросила Пеппер.

— Ладно, Пеппс, — с неохотой согласился Тони, — но возвращайся пораньше. 

Уже когда Пеппер входила в лифт, Старк крикнул ей вдогонку: 

— И не флиртуй со случайными незнакомцами!

* * *

Питер сидел в его мастерской и сосредоточенно строил из ЛЕГО что-то сильно напоминающее Железного человека, по крайней мере, по расцветке. У мальчика не так много было деталей. Наборы для детей до пяти лет были совсем простыми. Это могло быть: ранчо, зоопарк, пожарная часть, рыболовная пристань и т.п. Из них почти невозможно было построить что-то, чего не было на картинке коробки. Но Питер, с присущим ему старковским упорством, строил Железного человека. Тони не покупал отпрыску собственную фигурку, стесняясь делать это. Почему-то восторг сына по поводу его альтер эго до конца не убеждал старшего Старка в том, что тот Питеру действительно нравится. Однако сейчас, бросая взгляды на сына, Тони убеждался в собственной глупости. Очевидно, мальчик любил Железного человека. Стоило всё-таки купить ему набор ЛЕГО с супергероем, он наверняка будет счастлив. 

Усердию Питера можно было только позавидовать, прошёл час, а он всё строил и перестраивал, не отвлекаясь ни на что вокруг. Поразительно для ребёнка, которому едва исполнилось пять. Сам Тони сосредоточиться на работе не мог. Он уже почти решил бросить это гиблое дело, когда понял, что давно не слышал сосредоточенного сопения Питера. Старк повернулся и увидел, что его сын, ранее вынув из открытого ящика одно из лезвий для электролобзика, пытался разрезать кусочек ЛЕГО явно не подходившего для его задумки. 

Тони успел открыть рот, когда лезвие соскочило и полоснуло по маленьким пальчикам Питера. Секунду, за которую Старку показалось, что прошла целая вечность, Питер удивлённо молчал, смотря как из его двух пальцев полилась кровь, а потом он открыл рот и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, закричал. 

— О боже, Питер! — воскликнул Тони, бросаясь к ревущему ребёнку. — Малыш.

— Папа, больно, — ревел Питер, с ужасом смотря, как на его ЛЕГО и лезвие потоком хлынула кровь из порезов. 

Тони впервые чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Он схватил сына за руки, не зная, что делать. 

— Джарвис, — позвал он с нарастающей паникой.

— Сэр, советую вам промыть раны перекисью и заклеить их пластырем.

— Каким пластырем?! — истерически закричал Старк. — У него вся кровь так вытечет!

— В вашей аптечке, в ванной есть пластырь-губка, он останавливает кровь почти мгновенно. 

Старк моргнул, вспоминая, что действительно в их лаборатории был разработан такой. Схватив ревущего Питера, он потащил его в ванну. 

Вылив на рану треть бутылочки перекиси, которая тут же начала красиво пениться, Тони нашёл пластырь-губку. Отрезав нужного размера две длинные полоски, Старк замотал сначала один порез, а потом другой. Губка тут же осела и сжалась, превращаясь в нечто напоминающее пластилин. Она плотно обволакивала оба маленьких пальчика. Тони, не веря тому, что вроде бы всё обошлось, с минуту рассматривал пальцы Питера, будто ожидая, что кровь просочится сквозь пластырь. Но пальцы выглядели нормально. Питер, заворожённо наблюдавший весь процесс своего лечения, уже не плакал. Когда отец отпустил его руку, он поднёс её к лицу, рассматривая пальцы.

— Круто! — сказал он, старательно выговаривая букву «р». Впервые она у него получилась. Обрадовавшись этому, Питер широко улыбнулся, обнажая наполовину беззубый рот. 

Старк тяжело осел на ванну.

— Что это, папа? — спросил Питер.

— Это то, почему твоя мама убьёт меня, — сказал Старк, чувствуя, как у него дрожали руки. 

— Я тебя засисю, — сказал Питер воинственно. Тони тяжело вздохнул и привлёк мальчика к себе, обнимая его. 

— Не пугай меня так больше, — попросил он, даже забыв о том, что вообще-то Питер без спроса взял его лезвие. Конечно, он и сам был виноват, нужно было убрать подальше все самые опасные инструменты, а ещё лучше вовсе не приводить Питера в мастерскую. Но всё это было неважно, неважно перед доверчиво прижавшимся к нему Питером и сосредоточенным дыханием в его шею. 

— Пит, хочешь посмотреть мультики? — спросил Тони, смирившись с тем, что поработать ему сегодня не удастся. 

— С тобой, — сказал Питер сразу, понимая, что отец просто хотел от него избавиться. Нет, он не знал слова избавиться, он и понятия такого не знал. Но он знал, что Тони любил отделываться от него, когда они оставались вдвоём. 

Старк восхитился этому «с тобой», вспомнив, как Пеппер часто говорила: «Ты идёшь со мной», а ему оставалось только делать то, что она говорила и быть счастливым. Счастливым, от того, что Пеппер присваивала его себе, счастливым от того, что предложил не он, а значит, можно было наслаждаться и скрывать это. Что ж, Питер может и не слишком похож на него самого, но на Пеппер похож был точно.

— Ну хорошо, вымогатель, — сказал Тони, хотя сын никогда ничего не вымогал. Он вообще был довольно невзыскательным, — выбирай, что будем смотреть.

— Селесный теловек. 

— Пит, мультик про меня ещё не сняли, — со смешком сказал Старк. Питер как будто приуныл. — Давай что-то другое, — сказал Тони. 

— Люти икс? — как будто с сомнением предложил Питер. Отец кивнул. Ободрённый такой реакцией, Питер добавил: 

— И сиськалат. 

— Что-что? — насмешливо спросил Тони.

— Сиськалат! — повторил сын уже уверенно. 

— Ладно, — согласился Старк. Он взял из кухни две шоколадные конфеты и дал Питеру, который тут же развернул одну и засунул в рот.

Когда Пеппер вернулась, оба Старка дрыхли на диване. Тони лежал на спине, а Питер устроился на нём сверху и сопел в щеку. 

Сейчас Питер не мог даже прикоснуться к отцу, слишком уж всё изменилось после смерти Пеппер. Однажды младший Старк, ужасно скучая по матери, влез в записи с камер Пятницы. Он провёл почти всю ночь за их просмотром. Это было невыносимо, также невыносимо было видеть и отца, который, оказывается, был совсем другим. А ему-то казалось, что Тони всегда был равнодушным. Наверно из памяти стиралось слишком многое.

— Пит, — позвал Питера Клинт. Тот моргнул и посмотрел на Мстителя. — Кто такой этот Флэш? 

— Ой, — только и сказал Питер, смущённо улыбаясь. 

— Ой, молодой человек? — спросил Бартон строго. 

— Пит, а я и не знала, что ты так отлично дерёшься, — весело сказала Наташа, — фингал у него зачётный. Правда, я не поняла, почему та истеричка всё требовала отстранить тебя от уроков, — добавила Нат, плюхаясь рядом с младшим Старком на диван и приобнимая его. 

— Истеричка? Она его мать, Нат. А Питер с ним подрался. И я хочу знать по какой причине. 

— Ты что! — воскликнула Романова изумлённо. — Очевидно же, что он сам начал. Наш Питти никогда просто так никого не обидит. Да он как оленёнок Бэмби, — она потрепала Питера по голове. 

— Мг, видел я, что этот оленёнок сделал.

— Я не понял, вы играете в хорошего родителя, плохого родителя? — спросил Питер. — Честно говоря, я думал, что за плохого будет Наташа.

— А я-то тебя всегда защищала, — притворно ахнула Романова.

— Извини, но производишь впечатление плохого полицейского.

— Смотри-ка, мальчик учится хамить, это явно прогресс. Так ты нам расскажешь, зачем врезал этому сынку индуса-миллионера? 

— Он индиец, — сказал Клинт.

— Какая разница? 

— Большая, индус — это последователь индуизма, а индиец — житель Индии. 

— Раз он индиец, он ведь должен проповедовать эту свою религию? 

— Не обязательно, это как если бы я тебя назвал вместо русской ортодоксом.*

— Тебе по зубам врезать? — серьёзно спросила Наташа.

— Ты совершаешь типичную расистскую ошибку… 

— А ты защитник индусов? — спросила Наташа.

— Ребята! — громко позвал Питер, привлекая к себе внимание. — Флэш не индус и не индиец, его отец родился в Калифорнии, а мать в Гватемале. 

— Получается, мы оба расисты, — сказала Наташа. — Кстати, Пит, откуда ты столько знаешь об этом говнюке? 

* В английском языке нет специального термина для обозначения православия. Для них оно просто ортодоксальное течение христианства.


	3. Chapter 3

— Он что сделал? — спросил Тони, складывая руки на груди.

— Подрался, — сказал Клинт, — этот Флэш плохо отзывался о Железном человеке, — твой сын защищал твою честь.

— Идиот, — сказал Старк.

— Боже, как ты стал самокритичен! — воскликнула Наташа, получив уничтожающий взгляд Тони. 

— Я посажу его под домашний арест.

Романова насмешливо фыркнула. 

— Тебе смешно? 

— Что ты! — деланно примирительно сказала Наташа. — Твои навыки родителя поражают. Сначала ты игнорируешь родительские собрания Питера, потом случайным образом узнаёшь о его проблемах, а потом решаешь их, путём…не знаю домашнего ареста? Серьёзно? 

— Он провинился… 

— А он об этом знает? — спросил Клинт. 

— Очевидно, знает, он устроил драку. 

— Защищая тебя, между прочим. И я не говорил, что он её устраивал. Но речь сейчас вообще не об этом. Ты не можешь просто так посадить его под домашний арест, даже не поговорив с ним. 

— Вы ведь уже поговорили, — сказал Старк, не понимая, чего хотели от него эти двое. 

— Как ты справедливо заметил ранее, мы не его родители, — сказал Клинт. — Так что иди к нему и поговори об этом.

Старк хмуро смотрел на Наташу и Клинта.

— Хватит сверлить нас взглядом, Старк, — сказала Романова. — Живо в комнату ребёнка. Говорить словами через рот. Не орать, а говорить, ясно? 

— Будь проклят тот день, когда я решил собрать всех Мстителей на базе, — сказал Старк. — Как будто у меня дел нет, кроме как заниматься этой фигнёй.

Когда за Старком закрылся лифт, Клинт сказал: 

— Мы отличные наставники.

— Наш птенчик, наконец, вылетел из гнезда, чтобы найти у себя яйца и стать мужчиной, — иронично-горестным тоном сказала Наташа. Клинт фыркнул и толкнул Нат в плечо. — Может, нам открыть тренинговый центр для родителей?

— У тебя нет детей. 

— Но у тебя-то есть, — невозмутимо ответила Нат. 

* * *

Питер не подозревал о том, что Наташа и Клинт заставят Тони выполнять свои родительские обязанности, поэтому он спокойно сидел у себя в комнате и… да он чинил костюм. Ещё до того, как отец построил базу и до того, как Мстители стали для него семьёй, Питер получил от жизни бесценный дар — укус. Поход в Оскорп, после которого Тони долго разорялся: «Как можно водить детей в это жалкое подобие научной лаборатории? Школа могла бы направить письмо с просьбой лично мне. Я бы всячески посодействовал, чтобы дети увидели лучшие незасекреченные разработки Stark Industries… Хэппи! Ты что не слушаешь?!» и т.п. Так вот, экскурсия для Питера закончилась продолжительной лихорадкой, после которой он обрёл силы. К слову, в тот момент дома отца не оказалось, он уехал на конференцию, и младший Старк посчитал это за благо. Уже спустя два месяца Нью-Йорк узнал о новом супергерое Человеке-пауке.

Было тяжело скрывать произошедшее от прежнего ИскИна — Джарвиса, он был тем ещё стукачом (в отличие от Пятницы), поэтому Питер не без помощи Нэда, вписал некоторые протоколы в ядро помощника отца. На самом деле Питер ходил по тонкому льду. Приди в голову Тони проверить протоколы, а иногда он так делал, не доверяя ИскИну, он бы непременно обнаружил чужой код. Ситуацию спасло появление Вижена. Тот, будучи когда-то Джарвисом, сохранил все воспоминания, а в случае с ИскИном — терабайты видео и аудиозаписей о жизни Старков. Он не понимал, почему Питер скрывал своё альтер эго, но помог ему, считаясь с правом сына, таиться от отца. Вижен перепрограммировал Пятницу, и теперь та прикрывала Питера в его вылазках. Когда Питер отсутствовал ночью, рассекая на своей паутине, Пятница показывала одну и ту же запись, где младший Старк спал. Сложнее стало, когда Питеру пришлось сбегать с базы, пустое пространство и невозможность зацепиться хоть за что-то, опять-таки камеры Пятницы, здесь из-за безопасности было важно, чтобы всё что происходило, было записано. Питер нашёл всего одно слепое пятно, где камеры никого не фиксировали. Младший Старк выбирался через слуховое окно и короткими перебежками добирался до стены, где осторожно спускался вниз. Добраться до Нью-Йорка ему помогли отцовские репульсоры. Несмотря на то, что отец почти никогда не пускал его в свою мастерскую, Питеру удалось не только понять технологию репульсорных двигателей, но и починить два, отправленных Тони на утилизацию (оставленных пылиться в углу). Человек-паук был наполовину Железным человеком. В городе Питер никогда не использовал отцовскую технологию, потому что знал, что Тони сразу заподозрит кражу.

Итак, Питер сидел за своим столом и пытался починить костюм. Точнее то, что от него осталось. Сначала это было просто трико, но чуть позже, Старк снабдил его кое-какими датчиками. Конечно, он мечтал о том, чтобы у него, как и у отца, был встроен в костюм ИскИн, но Питер осознавал свои возможности. Он не был одарён как Тони, он был умным, возможно умнее остальных в школе, но не гениален. 

Когда Питер услышал шорох в коридоре, то насторожился, и всё-таки не спрятал костюм. Хорошо, что Пятница всегда была рядом.

— Питер, мистер Старк идёт к тебе в комнату.

— Что? — Питер секунды две смотрел вверх, будто не понимая, что ему сказал ИскИн.

— Если ты не спрячешь костюм, — продолжила Пятница, — то мистер Старк его увидит. 

Питер кинул костюм под кровать, а сам нашёл какую-то микросхему в ящике и плюхнул на стол, склонившись над ней с паяльником. Как раз вовремя, дверь в его комнату открылась.

— Пит, — позвал его Старк. Питер нервно дёрнулся и посмотрел на отца, стараясь выглядеть невиновным и очень удивлённым. Последнее давалось легко. Отец редко заходил в его комнату. — Что-то паяешь? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

— Так, — небрежно бросил Питер, — лабораторная для школы.

— Почему здесь, а не в мастерской? — Старк прошёл внутрь, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте. В комнате Питера ему было неуютно, то ли из-за того, что он нечасто здесь бывал, то ли из-за присутствия самого сына. Подсознательно Тони чувствовал себя виноватым, но не мог распознать этого чувства. — Разве та лаборатория, которую я оборудовал для тебя, не подходит?

— Мне нравится здесь, — пожал плечами Питер. Он не мог рисковать настолько, чтобы открыто заниматься костюмом в мастерской, пусть она и была сделана специально для него. Питер хорошо знал отца, тот наверняка будет проглядывать записи с камер, из любопытства конечно.

— Зато в мою ты рвёшься, — сказал Тони насмешливо. 

— Мне интересна твоя работа, — тихо ответил Питер. Старк кивнул. Он осмотрел комнату, припоминая, когда последний раз был здесь. На стене висел постер с Мстителями. В центре он сам в костюме четвёртого марка. 

— А это зачем? — спросил Тони, смотря на постер.

— Ну… — Питер неловко почесал локоть, — Он клёвый, — сказал он неопределённо. — Их многие вешают.

— Ты знаешь их настоящих, — фыркнул Старк. 

— Мне он нравится, — Питер дёрнул плечом. Он не хотел объяснять отцу, что давно разграничивал мстителей и Мстителей. Они стали ему близкими людьми, но это не умаляло того, факта, что они были и его героями. И конечно, Железный человек — его любимый супергерой. Питер отлично помнил, как совсем маленький замирал каждый раз перед отцом, когда тот надевал свой марк. Сейчас всё было ещё круче. Раньше Тони приходилось прибегать к помощи Джарвиса. Сейчас же костюм состоял из множества отдельных элементов и управлялся датчиками. А в будущем, Питер знал, что отец работал над этим, он должен будет собираться из наночастиц путём нажатия кнопки на груди. Как инженер Старк восхищал сына ничуть не меньше, чем Железный человек. 

Тони подошёл к замершему Питеру и облокотился на его стол, всё ещё не размыкая рук. Младший Старк напрягся, не понимая, чем был вызван визит отца. 

— Клинт рассказал мне о собрании, — начал Тони издалека. — И он сказал, что ты подрался. 

— Ну, эта трактовка не совсем верная, — сказал Питер.

— Когда я спрашивал тебя, всё ли у тебя в порядке в школе, наверно стоило упомянуть этот инцидент.

— Но это не инцидент. Это же Флэш, — сказал Питер таким тоном, будто имя давнего недруга всё объясняло, — у нас с ним бывают разногласия.

Старк внимательно смотрел на сына, на его пылающую шею, гадая, знал ли Питер, что краснеет и там тоже. 

— Ничего серьёзного не произошло, — добавил младший Старк. 

— Очевидно, его родители так не считают.

— Так и знал, что он нажалуется, — уныло сказал Питер. 

— Это что ещё за разговоры, Питер?! — жёстко спросил Тони. — Ты ударил парня, Клинт сказал у него огромный синяк. Ты хочешь, чтобы завтра в заголовках газет появилась статья о том, что ты распускаешь руки? Ты ведь знаешь, что что бы ты не сделал, это почти наверняка попадёт в прессу. А что дальше? Иск о насилии? 

— Ты преувеличиваешь!

— Нет, Питер! Это какой-то другой школьник может подраться, но к тебе требования всегда будут предъявлять больше, чем к остальным. И ты должен быть очень осторожен.

— Но Флэш ведь тоже… — начал было Питер и замолчал. Да, Томпсон ему врезал, после того, как напоролся на тот многострадальный фикус. Только вот синяки Питера прошли спустя час. У него не было никаких доказательств о том, что он пострадал. 

— Почему ты не рассказал мне? — спросил Старк. 

— Ну, — Питер потёр шею, — как-то не зашёл разговор, — наугад сказал он.

— Не зашёл разговор? Пит, ты вообще как? С головой дружишь? Что значит не зашёл разговор об избиении другого ученика? 

— Да не избивал я его! Просто толкнул слишком сильно. И не я ему синяк этот поставил, он напоролся на фикус и чуть глаз себе палкой не выколол! Я что ли виноват, что он такой растяпа?

— Что? Какой палкой? 

— Ну, в цветы палки такие втыкают, знаешь? Чтобы их подвязывать, когда они высокие вырастают. 

— Ты меня за идиота держишь? — спросил Тони серьёзно, и от этого тона у Питера по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Это правда. Он как всегда говорил гадости, а я толкнул его. Ну, может чуть сильнее, чем рассчитывал, он в этот фикус дурацкий врезался, чуть не снёс его. И прямо… — Пит поморщился. — А потом как бешеный на меня кинулся. Я тоже, между прочим, ударился! 

— Дальше что было? — спросил Старк, игнорируя это «ударился».

— Нас растащили и всё, больше ничего не было. 

— Хорошо, а из-за чего ты его толкнул? — спросил Тони. Он конечно уже знал из-за чего, но ему хотелось услышать это от самого Питера. 

— Это… просто неприятные вещи.

— За неприятные вещи значит, можно толкать всех?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— А придётся! — вдруг сказал Старк резко. — Он не хочет говорить. Пит, я думал ты уже взрослый, чтобы понимать, что можно делать, а что нет. Ладно, он напоролся на эту палку или что это было, а если бы он себе глаз выколол? Ты бы его матери что сказал? 

— Прости, — стушевался Питер. — Знаю, это было глупо. Больше не повторится. 

— Я не хочу слышать это, я хочу узнать причину, по которой ты так поступил. 

Тони сам не знал, почему настаивал на этом. Может, он хотел заставить Питера чувствовать, насколько незначительной была причина для драки? Его сыну не раз и не два придётся слышать от других людей, что Тони Старк — алкоголик, бабник, торговец смертью — от последнего он так и не смог отмыться. 

Питер же готов был откусить себе язык, но не сказать отцу то, что ему наговорил Флэш. Одно воспоминание о Томпсоне заставляло его злиться. 

— Считай, что я дурак и меня легко разозлить, — сказал Питер, с вызовом смотря на отца.

— Вот только ты не дурак, Пит, и мне об этом прекрасно известно. 

Невольная похвала, даже такая, была неожиданно приятной. Питер как влюблённый подросток ловил каждое слово объекта обожаний. Жаль только, что Старк был его отцом, и не должен был Питер столь доверчиво смотреть ему в рот и радоваться вниманию, словно был чужим случайным ребёнком.

— Тебя ведь на самом деле не это интересует, — сказал вдруг Питер с каким-то отчаянием. 

— А что меня интересует? 

— Как сделать так, чтобы я понял, что виноват, не вдаваясь в детали и эмоции. Я могу упростить тебе задачу. Я признаю, что был не прав, я извиняюсь и обещаю сделать всё, чтобы это не повторилось. Теперь ты можешь наказать меня и уйти с чистой совестью. Так ведь это у нас работает? 

Тони смотрел на Питера, должно быть, впервые понимая, что сын вырос. Он-то к нему относился как к карапузу, талантливому несмышлёному мальчишке, который рядом с ним едва ли два слова связать может, а оказалось, что Питер всё о них понимает. Даже знает, как это у них работает. Никак. Старк отыгрывает гнев, Питер сожаление, и оба довольствуются условным наказанием. Пародия на семью — вот кто они. На людях Старк всегда ослепительно улыбался, держа своего талантливого сына за плечо, но когда они оба садились в машину, то сидели друг от друга слишком далеко и никогда не разговаривали. 

Тони понимал, что если они и дальше продолжат эти отношения, то сына он потеряет. Тот просто однажды уйдёт от него и никогда о нём не вспомнит. Тони нужно измениться, просто нужно показать, что ему не всё равно, что ему не плевать на Питера… 

— Две недели, — сказал Старк, смотря прямо перед собой. Питер, словно ожидающий чего-то, а теперь донельзя разочарованный, кивнул. Когда за отцом закрылась дверь, Питера затрясло. Он всхлипнул, с ненавистью комкая черновик, который прятал в руке всё то время, пока Тони стоял рядом. Питер делал наброски костюма, надеясь сделать его похожим на броню Железного человека, в которой в равной степени чувствовалась и сила, и изящество. Теперь его несовершенный костюм как будто перестал нуждаться в каких-либо доработках, особенно косметических. Чинить костюм в таком состоянии было нельзя, поэтому Питер умылся прохладной водой, позвонил Нэду, вяло обсуждая с ним новый эпизод «Странных дел». Но на самом деле все мысли Питера были об отце.

* * *

У Мэй пахло яблоками. Небольшая горка мытых красных и зелёных всегда стояла на низком журнальном столике. Для пациентов, конечно. Питер тоже полюбил яблоки. Съедал одно каждый раз, звонко хрустя сочным фруктом. Сегодня хрустеть не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось. 

— Питер, меня тревожит то, что ты всё чаще отмалчиваешься, — сказала миссис Паркер, обеспокоенно смотря на младшего Старка. 

— Просто за неделю не произошло ничего нового, — ответил Питер хмуро. — Почти ничего. 

— Тогда может, расскажешь мне об этом почти? — спросила Мэй осторожно. 

— Большинство моих одноклассников завидует мне, — сказал Питер. — Часть из них ненавидит меня, потому что считает недостойным отпрыском того самого Старка. Иногда я злюсь на Тони, потому что все уверены, что быть его сыном нереально круто. 

— А на самом деле? 

— Это… будто твой отец — икона, а то и сам Христос, но он почти никогда не бывает человеком. Даже дома. По крайней мере, при мне. 

— То, что он не даёт увидеть себя настоящего, не значит, что он не любит тебя.

— Не значит? А что это значит? Что это вообще должно значить?! 

— То, что твой отец — закрытый человек.

— Он да, он-то закрытый, — фыркнул Питер. — Он и минуты без чужого внимания прожить не может. Если кто-то находится рядом с ним в комнате и не смотрит ему в рот, он готов из кожи вон лезть, только бы смотрели.

Мэй улыбнулась, критичное замечание Питера об отце давало кое-какую надежду. 

— Ты не думал о том, что это только ширма? 

— Я не знаю, что думать. Я… — Питер выдохнул, растирая вдруг заслезившиеся глаза. — Ему плевать на меня, понимаете? Да вы и так ведь всё знаете! Зачем каждый раз заставляете меня говорить о нём? 

— Если разговор о нём заставляет тебя так сильно переживать, мы не будем, — сказала миссис Паркер. — Но замалчивание всегда приводит… 

— Да знаю я! — перебил её Питер. — Извините, — тут же сказал он, будто испугавшись своей вспышки. — Чёрт, это всё дурацкое собрание и чёртов Томпсон. 

— Он всё ещё достаёт тебя? 

— Он и не переставал, — Питер тряс коленом, привычно растягивая манжеты кофты. — Он сказал об отце, что тот предатель, — младший Старк невесело усмехнулся. — Миллионы спасённых и на тебе, предатель. А ведь этот придурок был тогда в торговом центре, который спас кэп. И вот проходит время и что? Железный человек — предатель, потому что прикрыл капитана Америку и Ванду договором. Договором, если бы вы видели его требования. Всё снаряжение Мстителей, которое отец создал, теперь собственность государства. Каково? Он спонсирует Мстителей, а кто отдаёт приказы? И после всего этот кусок мелкого… 

— Питер, я прошу. 

— Да, извините. В общем, я немного вышел из себя и толкнул его. 

— Ты подрался.

— Не совсем, но вроде того. Дело не в этом. Тони узнал… 

— И не обрадовался.

— Да, — выдохнул Питер. — А я даже не смог сказать ему, в чём была причина. Но даже если бы сказал, вряд ли бы он одобрил. 

— И что тебя расстроило? 

— Я даже не знаю, — Питер покачал головой. — Несмотря на то, что он был разозлён, несмотря на то, что отчитал меня, ему как будто было всё равно, понимаете? 

— Ты думаешь, его реакция была фальшивой? 

— Я даже не уверен, что он осознаёт это. Как бы я ни провинился, что бы я ни делал, он всегда реагирует одинаково. 

— Не думаю, что ты хоть раз делал что-то действительно из ряда вон, — сказала миссис Паркер.

— Думаете, стоит? — спросил младший Старк без особой надежды.

— Ни в коем случае. Но поговорить вам всё-таки нужно.

— Я пытался. Много раз пытался!

— Коммуникация, Питер, очень сложная вещь. Не для всех людей подходят одни и те же слова. Я думаю, что искренность испугает Тони Старка. Если он и сможет оценить её, то не сейчас. 

— У меня всё время складывается ощущение, что мы лечим моего отца, а не меня. 

— Пожалуй, — согласилась миссис Паркер. — Но ты должен знать, что отношения с родителями всегда играют важную роль в терапии, не только твоей. Почти у всех моих пациентов сложные и запутанные отношения с родителями. 

— Может, лучше обсудим эпизод из Звёздных войн? — спросил Питер без особой надежды.

— Если ты ассоциируешь себя с каким-то персонажем и хочешь таким образом проанализировать вместе со мной твои проблемы…

— О боже, нет! — застонал Питер. — Только не это.


	4. Chapter 4

У Тони появилось множество забот. И основная из них была обновлением кадров — как он это сам называл. 

— Нужна свежая кровь. Нашему имиджу не помешает какое-то лицо, не связанное с прошлым Мстителей. 

— Хочешь взять новичка? — спросил Роджерс.

— Пока я только присматриваюсь, — ответил Тони. 

— Нашёл кого-то интересного?

— Можно и так сказать, — Старк включил видео с YouTube, демонстрируя запись с Пауком. — Знакомьтесь, Человек-паук. 

— Как-то мелковато, — сказал Сэм. — Да, парень молодец, но разве он годится для чего-то…

— Войны с инопланетянами? Но ведь вторжение пока не планируется, верно? — спросил Старк. — Не думайте, что люди забыли Заковию, Мстителям нужно отмыться. И он, — Тони ткнул в сторону экрана, — то, что нам нужно.

— Пока все твои идеи не очень-то помогли, — сказал Стив. — Договор связал нас по рукам и ногам. 

— А ты попробуй в следующий раз не вставать на сторону террориста, — предложил Тони. 

— Баки не террорист!

— Да, а вот правительство считает иначе.

— Правительство считает, что ты шут в железной броне.

— Уел, только почему-то оно этому шуту дало право защищать страну и держать в узде Мстителей, я ничего не упустил? — спросил Старк. Стив сжал зубы. — Отлично, тогда продолжаем. Вы все, я вижу, забыли, кем были до Мстителей. Каждый из вас прошёл долгий путь. И начинается он вот с этого — с помощи обычным гражданам. 

— Предотвращение аварий? — насмешливо спросил Сэм. 

— В том числе. Преступность не угрожает человечеству, но кто сказал, что герои должны появляться только в случае апокалипсиса? Этот парень нам подходит. Он в меру рисковый и у него крепкие моральные ориентиры, чего нельзя сказать обо всех нас. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Клинт. — И когда ты планируешь с ним встретиться? 

— Тут есть загвоздка, — сказал Тони. — Я понятия не имею, кто он.

— Что? — удивилась Наташа. — Ты не можешь вычислить его? Тогда он действительно стоит того, чтобы заполучить его.

— Проблема в том, что он патрулирует город не в одном районе. Я думал, что патрули происходят по какой-то схеме. Но у парня нет календаря геройств. Он выбирает районы рандомно. 

— А отследить, откуда он появляется? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Старк. — Я просмотрел кучу записей с его появлением, он попадает в камеры только тогда, когда находится достаточно далеко от места, где переодевается. 

— То есть он переодевается в подворотне? 

— Возможно. Мне представляется почти невозможным не попасть под камеры с его способом передвижения. 

— Класс, — сказал Сэм, — наш герой — гибкий чувак в трико, шатающийся в трусах-семейниках в злачных подворотнях.

— Вряд ли у него под трико семейники, — сказала Наташа. Все посмотрели на неё. — Он в трико, — пояснила она. — Будь они на нём… 

— Я думаю, — сказал Тони, перебив, — это несущественно. Я уже начал работать над его костюмом.

— Старк, а если он откажется? 

— Не откажется, — уверенно заявил Тони. 

Вечером большая часть Мстителей ужинала на базе. Питер ощущал себя членом одной большой дружной семьи. Именно за такие посиделки он любил проводить время с Мстителями, тогда и отец казался другим, чуть более мягким и расслабленным. Перепалки со Стивом и разговоры с Беннером о природе частиц Пима — всё это расслабляло старшего Старка. Но в этот раз всё было иначе, потому что разговор зашёл о Человеке-пауке. Питер замер с вилкой в руках, когда услышал, что его отец решил позвать Паука в Мстители. Питер неверяще смотрел на Тони, а тот, заметив его взгляд, спросил: 

— Думаешь, база не выдержит ещё одного Мстителя? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Питер. — Просто странно, что ты решил позвать именно его.

— Он тебе не нравится? 

— Нет, — сын покачал головой, — Я имею в виду, он обычный. 

— Я же сказал, — тут же вставил свои пять копеек Сэм, — этот парень ничем не выделяется. 

Слова Сэма неприятно задели Питера. При этом он не покривил душой, когда сказал отцу, что, по его мнению, Человек-паук простоват для Мстителей. 

— Расслабься, Пит, — сказала Наташа, — Старк просто хочет обелить нас в глазах общества за счёт паучка.

— Ты, правда, хочешь использовать его? — спросил Питер. 

— Это не совсем верно, — сказал Тони. — Я, правда, верю, что он впишется в команду. И ещё вот, — он бросил через стол Наташе прозрачную капсулу и к удивлению большинства поймал её Питер.

— Ух ты, Питер! — воскликнул Клинт. — Может, ты к нам тоже присоединишься? 

— Не морочь ему голову, Бартон, — вклинился Старк. 

— Что это? — спросил Питер, хотя уже знал, что было в капсуле.

— Это паутина. У нашего неизвестного или выдающиеся способности мутанта, это наряду с его потрясающей гибкостью, силой и ловкостью, или выдающиеся таланты в области химии, — Питер чуть порозовел. Отец признал его способности! Пусть как Человека-паука, но признал! Не только его силу, но и разработанную им паутину, над которой он долго трудился. — Пятница составляет список всех выдающихся молодых химиков и лаборантов, работающих в StarkIn и других лабораториях. Но список уже насчитывает более семисот человек. Придётся потрудиться, чтобы отыскать его. 

— А если он из Оскорп? — спросила Нат. — Станешь звать его, а Старк? 

— Я ему предложу нормальную работу у себя, — сказал Тони серьёзно.

— Твоя нетерпимость к Оскорп абсурдна и смешна. 

— Просто не хочу, чтобы такие мозги зря пропадали даром! 

— Питер, дай-ка посмотреть, — попросил Брюс, пока Тони и Нат спорили об Оскорп. Питер отдал капсулу доктору Беннеру, и тот открыл её. Достав из нагрудного кармана белого халата пинцет, тот вытащил паутину наружу, просматривая её на свет.

— Что скажете? — спросил Питер. Мнение Брюса его волновало не меньше, чем мнение отца.

— Если это природного происхождения, то у этого мутанта должны быть железы, которыми он её производит. Но не думаю, что это так. 

— Почему? 

— Насколько я понял, Паук передвигается с помощью этой паутины. Такое количество живое существо за короткий период не может произвести. Пауки в природе производят её в среднем от получаса до часа. Скорее всего, это продукт интеллектуального труда. 

— Если так, вы сможете узнать, как она была сделана?

— В лаборатории Тони точно смогу, — сказала Брюс, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Хочешь помочь мне? 

В отличие от Старка, который почти не допускал Питера в свою мастерскую, доктор Беннер наоборот часто звал младшего Старка, считая, что у него есть талант в области химии. Он не тяготился его присутствием, потому что Питер был интровертен, как и он, ненавязчив и вежлив. Младший Старк не представлял, как будет работать над своей же паутиной.

— Я бы с радостью, но у меня слишком много домашних заданий. Извините.

— Ничего, — сказал доктор Беннер. 

— Что думаешь, Брюс? — спросил Старк через весь стол. 

— Я думаю, это талантливый химик.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тони. 

— Кстати, он совсем мелкий, — сказала вдруг Наташа. — Почти как ты, Старк. Уверен, что это не ты рассекаешь по Нью-Йорку в трико? 

У Питера от этого абсурдного и вместе с этим невероятно близкого к правде предположения похолодели руки.

— Ты такая приятная собеседница, — сказал Тони. — Но нет, огорчу тебя, ты не на мою задницу пялилась всё то время, пока я крутил ролик. Хотя я понимаю, ты бы хотела, чтобы она была моя.

— Фу, Старк! — воскликнул Сэм.

— Да, Тони, это уже переходит границы, — сказал до этого молчавший Стив.

— Бросьте, меня таким не задеть, — сказала Нат самодовольно. — И да, Старк, я знаю, что твоя задница уже старая и дряблая, поэтому ты её в железо обряжаешь. 

— Ребята! — попросил Сэм. — Мы ведь едим! Почему каждый разговор оканчивается Старком и его задницей или тем, какая он задница?

— Что поделаешь, Уилсон, такой уж я популярный, — сказал Старк, обворожительно улыбаясь. — Не стесняйтесь говорить, как любите меня и завидуете. 

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — серьёзно сказал Сэм.

Стив качал головой, Клинт прицельно кинул в сторону Тони полотенце, но тот увернулся, и оно пролетело мимо.

— Мимо, Леголас. Может, попробуешь ещё раз? — спросил Старк, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Нат, — позвал Клинт.

— Мг, — Романова сняла с волос резинку, и Бартон молниеносно натянул её на пальцы, заложив на отведённую часть комок салфетки. 

— Ой да брось, — сказал Старк. — Не будешь же ты стрелять в меня… 

Комок салфетки угодил точно в лоб, а в резинку был заложен новый. Старк прищурился, отпил из своего стакана остатки скотча, а потом одним движением призвал репульсор, направив его против Клинта. 

— Ну и кто победил? — спросил он. 

— Это уже слишком, — сказал кэп тихо. 

— Читер, — фыркнул Сэм.

— Да! — сказала Наташа, — никому из нас ты броню даже не подумал сделать.

— Ой, простите, детки, как же это папочка забыл про вас. Может, если вы будете хорошо себя вести и напишете Санте-Старку письмо, он и подумает о том, чтобы одарить вас результатами своего гения. 

— Кто игнорирует Тони? — спросила Нат, поднимая руку. 

— А пока, — перебил её Старк, — я сделаю такую броню всего одному герою.

— Кому? — тут же спросила заинтригованная Наташа. 

— Паучку, — сказал Старк довольно. У Питера внутри потеплело. Отец делал для него броню! Не совсем для него, для Человека-паука, но ведь Питер и был им! Тони занимался костюмами Мстителей, но броня… броня всегда была только для Старка. 

— Да ладно! Он даже не один из нас, — возмутился Сэм. — Не слишком ли жирно для новичка?

— Завидуй молча, я имею право на любимчиков, — Питер подавился, но вовремя скрыл кашель, прикрывшись салфеткой. У Железного человека был любимчик, и это был Человек-паук. Могло ли быть что-то более фантастическое, чем это? А ведь Старк даже не встречался с Пауком. Посмотрел все эти ролики, записи с камер, даже не ясно, что его так зацепило. 

— Зачем Пауку броня? — спросила Нат. — Как он будет передвигаться в ней? 

— Скажем так, это не та броня, о которой вы думаете. В любом случае, да, когда я найду его, то у него будет второй самый крутой костюм в команде.

— А как же костюм муравья?

— Это старьё? — фыркнул Старк.

— Но частицы Пима, — напомнил ему Брюс. 

— Рано или поздно перестанут быть тайной, тогда все увидят ценность этого убожества.

— Всегда найдёт что сказать, — фыркнул Стив. 

— Ты не жаловался, когда я прикрыл твою задницу.

— Тони, — предостерегающе сказала Наташа. Старк раздражённо посмотрел на неё, та качала головой. 

— Ладно, — сказал Тони таким тоном, будто разговор был окончен, — поужинали. Брюс, — позвал он доктора Беннера, всё ещё рассматривающего паутину, — зайди ко мне, как закончишь здесь. Я хотел кое-что обсудить с тобой.

— Хорошо, — ответил Брюс. 

— Питер, тебе уже пора в постель, — сказал Старк, смотря на сына.

— Да, — отозвался тот. 

— Пятница, проследи, — сказал Тони и вышел. 

— Всем спокойной ночи, — сказал Питер и пошёл вместе с Брюсом.

— Спокойной ночи, Пит. 

— Ага, сладких снов, пацан. 

— Питер копия Беннера, — сказал Сэм, когда младший Старк вместе с доктором ушли из кухни. — Папочка ушёл, и эти двое за ним. 

— Мне кажется, или после разговора стало ещё хуже? — спросила Наташа Клинта.

— У них не поймёшь, — пожал плечами Бартон.

— Кто будет пиво? — спросил Сэм, открывая холодильник и доставая оттуда несколько банок.

— А вот это уже похоже на нормальный ужин, — сказала Романова, ловя свою банку. 

Кэп, вдруг подорвавшись, буквально вылетел из кухни.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Клинт, открывая пиво.

— Совесть Стива так же разрушительна, как и эго Старка, — сказала Наташа. — Может, напьёмся и посмотрим, как они будут мириться? 

— Они не помирятся, — сказал Клинт. — Старк не простит Стива.

— Тогда, как они набьют друг другу морды, — предложила Наташа.


	5. Chapter 5

— Обычно в мою мастерскую не принято ломиться, — сказал Старк, враждебно смотря на Стива.

— Тони, я не хочу с тобой ссориться.

— А я и не собираюсь с тобой ссориться, Роджерс. Просто прошу не ломиться ко мне в мастерскую. Тем более что я занят. 

— Если ты не хочешь видеть меня на базе… 

— Я не говорил такого, — перебил его миллиардер. 

— Но ты всем своим видом… 

— Это ты, — Старк ткнул пальцем в грудь Стива, — ты каждый раз поднимаешь тему морали, хотя кому-кому, а не тебе о ней говорить.

— Тони, я понимаю, я облажался.

— Не то слово, кэп. Хочешь честно? У меня всё время руки чешутся, чтобы врезать тебе. 

— Ну, так и в чём проблема? Если ты хочешь… — у Старка глаза на лоб полезли. Стив так сильно хотел с ним помириться? Готов подставить правую щёку? 

— В прошлый раз ты разбил мой реактор. И как видишь, это не помогло.

— Ну и что мне делать? 

— А зачем тебе моё прощение? — серьёзно спросил Тони. — Хочется чувствовать себя чистеньким? Святой Роджерс всегда прав, никогда не совершает ошибок, ни о чём не сожалеет. Ух ты, нимб-то пошатнулся, приятель. Может, всё это время ты ошибался в себе?

— Тони, я не куплюсь на это, — серьёзно сказал Стив.

— На что «на это»? 

— Ты хочешь меня разозлить, у тебя не получится. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты нахер свалил из моей мастерской.

Стив тяжело выдохнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я оставлю тебя. Но если вдруг ты… — Старк не дождался и выпихнул Роджерса за дверь, захлопывая её.

На большом экране на просторной кухне трое Мстителей наблюдали за происходящим. 

— Это было жёстко, — сказал Сэм, передавая Клинту десятку. 

— Я же говорил, — сказал Бартон самодовольно, — Нат, гони деньги. 

— Напоминаю вам, — сказала Пятница, — что разговор мистера Старка и мистера Роджерса является приватным. Подсматривать его было неэтично. Я буду вынуждена сообщить об этом мистеру Старку.

— А стучать этично? — фыркнул Клинт. 

— Не будет она стучать, — сказала Романова. — Я ей и эти протоколы подправила.

— Знал бы Старк, кого пустил на базу, — с искренним восхищением сказал Сэм.

— Человека, осознающего, что иногда приватность является лишней. Иначе бы он не понатыкал везде камер, — парировала Наташа. — Ну что? На боковую?

— Да, я завтра возвращаюсь домой, — сказал Клинт и довольно потянулся.

— Эй, не будь таким довольным, это бесит, — сказала Романова.

— Поехали со мной, — предложил Бартон. — Отдохнёшь на природе, поохотимся. 

— Этого мне и на работе хватает. 

— Можем ловить рыбу, жарить стейки и пить пиво. 

— Я вот всё думаю, почему вы двое не вместе, — сказал охреневший Сэм.

— А почему ты ещё со Стивом не трахнулся? — спросила Наташа серьёзно.

— Ну, это другое, — ответил Уилсон. 

— Сэм, а ведь ты гомофоб, — заметил Клинт.

— Не-не, — тут же сказала Нат, — он нас с тобой не признаёт как друзей, потому что я женщина, значит, он шовинист.

— Шовинист — это когда именно к женщинам, а он нетерпим к дружбе между женщиной и мужчиной. 

— Он не говорил, что не терпим, он просто не верит, — задумчиво сказала Романова, — Я думаю, такого ещё не изобрели, — добавила она. 

Клинт уже забивал в поисковик вопрос о том, как называется человек, нетерпимый к гетеросексуальной дружбе. Сэм счёл за лучшее, пока эти двое заняты, тихо слинять из кухни. 

* * *

База опустела. Мстители проводили на ней не всё свободное время. Большей частью лишь тогда, когда миру угрожала опасность и потом, когда можно было отметить удачное завершение миссии. Питер ненавидел эти глухие мрачные периоды, когда кроме них с Тони на базе не было ни единого живого существа. Только Хэппи и тот в основном был в разъездах. Старк часто прибегал к его услугам, чтобы отвезти что-то, иногда Хоган привозил документы из СтаркИн, тогда Тони, выслушивая сбивчивое бормотание секретарши, хмуро смотрел на бумаги и кивал. Это означало, что весь вечер и ночь он просидит в кабинете за бумажками. В такие моменты Старку не хватало Пеппер, но уже не как жены, а как грамотного управленца.

В этот раз всё было ещё хуже. Приближалась годовщина смерти Пеппер Старк. Шёл уже четвёртый год, как они оба осиротели. Питер долго не мог поверить в смерть матери. Тони запретил сыну видеть её, когда она умерла, и Питер так и не попрощался лично. Он будет жалеть об этом всю свою жизнь. Годовщина никак не выделялась среди прочих дней, только отец с Хэппи заезжали за ним в школу и забирали. Они ехали на городское кладбище, отец всегда в тёмном костюме и с букетом белоснежных лилий, а он… как щенок, которого забирали с передержки. 

Они никогда не стояли у могилы слишком долго. Тони клал цветы и почти сразу уходил, а Питер давился слезами. Чаще одного раза в год они здесь и не были. Поначалу Тони проводил на могиле Пеппер каждые выходные. Это почти убило его. Теперь же раз в год, не потому что Старк забыл, нет. Ему было по-прежнему плохо. Просто надгробный камень перестал ассоциироваться с женой. Остались лишь воспоминания и коробки с её вещами, от которых он так и не смог избавиться.

В этот раз Питер не мог найти себе места. Когда-то ему казалось, что его горе было всеобъемлющим. «Ерунда», — сказал бы он сегодня. Казалось, что с взрослением пришли и все те горькие зрелые эмоции, от которых хотелось выть и лезть на стену. Что это было? Отчаяние? Разочарование? Тоска? Отвращение? Питеру казалось, что всё сразу. От этих непереносимых чувств хотелось закричать, заплакать и пожаловаться хоть кому-то, но никого не было. Его отец — его блестящий отец в костюме и с лилиями, как и всегда, ждал в машине. Увы, ждать от него помощи не приходилось. Он и сам с трудом справлялся. 

— Привет, Хэппи, — сказал Питер, закидывая рюкзак и садясь рядом с Тони. — Привет, — добавляет он уже отцу. 

— Привет, Пит, — ответил Хэппи, ободряюще улыбаясь.

— Как в школе? — вместо приветствия спросил Старк.

— Нормально, — кивнул сын. 

— Ты не голоден? — спросил Хэппи, передавая с переднего сидения пакет с фастфудом.

— О, это отлично, спасибо! — сказал Питер, беря пакет и тут же открывая его.

— А мне ты ничего не купил, — насупившись, сказал старший Старк. 

— Тони, ты уже взрослый человек, и, кстати, это ты должен был подумать о том, что твой ребёнок вернётся из школы голодным. 

— Я могу отдать тебе чизбургер, — сказал Питер, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. 

— О боже, Питер, я же шучу, — сказал Тони, закатив глаза. — А ты, — он ткнул пальцем сторону Хэппи, — должен заботиться обо мне как мой подчинённый.

— А что я ещё должен делать? 

— Молчать, если не спрашивают, — почти незло сказал Старк. Хоган на это ничего не ответил. 

В этот раз он доезжают чуть более, чем за час. За это время Питер успел поесть и открыл ненавистный испанский. Тони делал вид, что работал. Оба даже не пытались заговорить друг с другом, хотя младшего Старка так и подмывало что-то спросить, обратить на себя внимание. Вот он, отец — сидел в полуметре от него и задумчиво тёр висок. И кажется, что никакого расстояния между ними не было, и вместе с этим Питер отчаянно искал тему, на которую бы он мог поговорить с Тони и не находил её. 

— Как там дела с этим… Пауком, да? — спросил вдруг младший Старк, вырывая Тони из размышлений. 

— Да пока никак, — ответил тот рассеянно. — А что? 

Питер пожал плечами.

— Просто ты так заинтересовался им, вот я и думал… Уже доделал его костюм? 

— Не совсем, но близок к этому.

— Думаю, он будет рад вступить в команду.

— Никто его пока не приглашал в команду, — сказал Тони. 

— А костюм? — чуть уязвлённо спросил Питер.

— Я могу себе позволить сделать такой подарок. Никаких обязательств он не предполагает. Паучок всегда сможет отказаться. 

— Я думал, он вам нужен, — сказал младший Старк.

— Пока я его даже не могу найти. А что? Мне показалось, что он тебе не нравится.

— Вовсе нет! Просто я был удивлён и всё. Не думал, что тебя можно впечатлить таким образом. 

— Парень талантлив и занимается хорошим делом. Это уже не мало. Ты ведь не думаешь, что герои только в железе летают, верно? — насмешливо спросил Тони. 

— Нет, не думаю, — покачал головой Питер.

— Рад, что ты не так высокомерен, как Мстители. Впрочем, это же ты, — почти ласково сказал Старк-старший. — Ты всегда был немного помешан на героях. Уверен, паучок отлично вольется, а ты повесишь на стену очередной постер. 

«Вот уж никогда», — подумал Питер. Он никогда не был настолько увлечён самим собой, чтобы вешать на стену свой портрет, пусть и в образе Паука. 

На кладбище было светло и тихо. День выдался тёплый и совсем не располагал к хандре. Но ни Тони, ни Питера это вовсе не трогало. Они оба чувствовали себя слишком потерянными, слишком одинокими, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то столь незначительное, как погода. Возможно, будь они вместе по-настоящему, а не стой просто рядом, годовщина смерти Пеппер не становилась каждый год испытанием. Но вот они оба у её могилы, и ни один из них не знает, что сказать другому, как утешить или хотя бы ободрить. Минуты тянулись в молчании, пока Тони не решил, что хватит. Он взял Питера за плечо и потянул в сторону машины, сын не сопротивлялся.

Слёз не было, они всегда появлялись позже, когда Питер заходил в свою комнату, потом в ванну, запирался в кабинке, включал душ и сползал вниз. Вот тогда ком, душивший его весь день, превращался в рыдание. Как справлялся отец, он не знал, только знал, что тот наверняка пьёт, иначе Тони не умел.

* * *

Питер понимает, что всё плохо, когда обнаруживает отца с бутылкой бурбона перед плазмой. Отец смотрит на запись их с Пеппер свадьбы. Состояние младшего Старка едва ли лучше, чем состояние его отца, но он находит в себе силы, чтобы сказать: 

— Пятница, выключи запись. 

— Пятница, включи обратно, — тут же говорит Тони.

— Пятница, просканируй состояние Тони Старка и скоррелируй его с записью. Есть вероятность влияния на психологическое здоровье, — говорит Питер спокойно.

— Запись действует угнетающе, — отвечает Пятница.

— Тогда действуй согласно протоколу. 

— Демонстрация записи прекращена, — сообщает ИскИн.

— Маленький паршивец, — беззлобно говорит Тони. 

— Ты не вернёшь её бутылкой бурбона.

— Это не твоё дело, Пит.

— Конечно не моё, действительно, а кто я такой? Надо же! — притворно ахает младший Старк. — Всего лишь сын. 

Тони смотрит на Питера удивлённо. 

— Что ты сказал? 

— Я сказал, хватит пить и иди спать.

— Питер… 

— Что Питер? Ты думаешь, одному тебе плохо? Думаешь, я по ней не скучаю?! Ещё как скучаю! Ты потерял только жену, а я потерял обоих родителей! — кричит Питер и замирает, сам не понимая, что только что сказал. — Ты не можешь делать вид, что я просто сосед по квартире! И не можешь не считаться с моим мнением, потому что я… 

Тони встаёт, его на удивление даже не шатает. Глаза у Старка страшные — пустые. Он нависает над Питером, и тому становится не по себе, хотя он давно сильнее отца. Да и с чего бы ему вообще его бояться, Тони ведь никогда его не бил, скорее избегал касаться. 

— Вот как, — говорит Старк. — Не просто сосед. Скажи мне, не просто сосед, какого чёрта ты указываешь мне? 

— Ты пьян, и мне это не нравится. 

— Не нравится? Мне тоже много что не нравится. К примеру, зарвавшийся сопляк, думающий, что имеет права мне указывать.

— О, не беспокойся, о своей роли в твоей жизни я прекрасно осведомлён. Можешь не стараться. Просто послушай меня, не тебе одному тут хреново.

Тони берёт сына за грудки и слегка покачивает его. В этом нет ни капли агрессии, только бесконечная усталость. 

— Питер, я не могу тебя любить, понимаешь? — спрашивает миллиардер устало. — Не могу и всё. Пытался, но… Вот такой я ущербный.

«Это я ущербный», — хочет ответить Питер. От этого простого «я не могу тебя любить» ему становится тошно. Только он не знает от кого: от себя или от отца, который вот так просто признаётся в таком. 

— Не страшно, — отстранённо говорит младший Старк, отводя взгляд. — Я уже смирился.

— Нет, — качает Тони головой. — Ты так смотришь, будто я тебя убиваю каждый раз. Как побитый щенок, понимаешь? Мне это вот здесь уже, Пит, — он показывает ребром ладони на горло. — Я сыт. Я устал. Ты… — он тыкает пальцем Питера в грудь, — достал меня. У меня сил нет, чтобы терпеть это.

— А почему терпишь? — спрашивает Питер. — Можешь отправить меня в школу-интернат.

— Я сам учился в такой, не желаю тебе там оказаться.

— А здесь мне лучше? С тобой? Как щенку? 

— Поверь мне… 

— Тебе? Нет уж, Тони. Тебе верить, — Питер качает головой, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывают новые слёзы, — этого даже мама не смогла для тебя сделать. 

— Что ты сказал? — Тони сжимает майку Питера сильнее.

— Она мне как-то рассказала, что ты врал ей. Не сказал, что умирал. 

— Когда только успела, ты ведь мелкий совсем был, — Тони отталкивает Питера и подходит к бару, но берёт не бурбон, а бутылку колы. — Умирал, да? Я не хотел, чтобы она прощалась со мной каждую минуту. 

Старк открывает колу и прикладывается к горлышку. Питеру становится легче уже от того, что это всего лишь кола, а не очередное пойло. 

— А ты уже вырос, Пит. Стал похож на Старка. 

— Пап… 

— Нет, — прерывает его Тони, — это тебе комплимент, я ведь думал ты мямля.

— Знаю.

— Да, эти твои припадки… 

— Они прекратились.

— Я заметил. 

— Пожалуйста, — просит Питер.

— Уйди, Пит, — говорит Тони серьёзно.

— Я прошу тебя, прекрати это.

— Ты не можешь, — возражает отец. — Ты не Пеппер.

Это удар такой же силы, как и «я не могу тебя любить». 

Питер опускает руки, чувствуя себя беспомощным. Вот как, он не Пеппер, он даже не её копия, не воспоминание, он ничто. Что ж, с этим даже сделать ничего нельзя, можно и не пытаться. 

Он уходит к себе в комнату и долго лежит в постели, пытаясь осознать собственное положение. Слёз нет, жалеть себя ему надоедает. Какой с этого толк? Тони не придёт и не утешит, даже если он тут вскроет себе вены, скорее просто добавит к той бутылке бурбона ещё одну и да… новое чувство вины. Питер знает, что Тони чувствует вину за то, что не любит сына, но разве ему от этого легче? Ему проще быть этой виной? Нет, ему отвратительно осознание того, что он головная боль для отца. Не пустое место, нет, причина для ненависти к себе за собственное безразличие к сыну. И Питер, осознавая это, ненавидит сам себя.


End file.
